THREE UCHIHA'S
by MR YULI
Summary: Perjalanan hidup Naruto,Asuma dan Shishui menghadapi ketiga pria Uchiha yang sangat menguras emosi mereka, antara benci dan suka? antara bahagia dan kesedihan? apakah yang akan menjadi akhir?
1. Chapter 1

GENDRE:"GAY LOVE,A LOTS OF RAPE,MAFIA JOB,UNDESTANDING PLOT,LITTLE BROKEN HEART, FICTIVE

TIMELINE:1984 TO 1988

RATE:M-MINUS 16+

STATUS:STIL ON WORKING

Teaser: Naruto seorang yang biasa biasa saja tiba tiba ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin? Di sisi lain hubungan barunya dengan dengan pria yang bernama Sasuke? bagaimanakah Naruto dapat mengatasinya?

CHAPTER 1 HOW THEY LOVE EACH OTHER?

NARUTO(18TAHUN)

SASUKE(20TAHUN)

ITACHI(21TAHUN)

ASUMA(19TAHUN)

MADARA(23TAHUN)

SHISHUI(18TAHUN)

KAKASHI(23TAHUN)

GUY(22TAHUN)

LEE(18TAHUN)

SHIKAMARU(19TAHUN)

YAMATO(22TAHUN)

OROCHIMARU(32TAHUN)

SHUIGETSU(24TAHUN)

HIASHI(40TAHUN)

HIZAZE(56TAHUN)

NEIJI(19TAHUN)

GARAA(23TAHUN)

OBITO(32TAHUN)

KABUTO(22TAHUN)

ZETSU(20TAHUN)

SAKURA(17TAHUN)

MINATO(45TAHUN)

KUSHINA(30TAHUN)

DEIDARA(20TAHUN)

FUGAKU(20TAHUN)

MASARU(1 TAHUN Naruto kecil tapi berambut sedikit panjang seperti Madara).

THANKYOU FOR NARUTO CREATOR KISHIMOTO a.k.a MASHASHI SAMA

THREE UCHIHA a.k.a THE G DAMN UCHIHA'S

Pada pertengahan tahun 1980 di Berlin suasana mulai memanas antara kedua kubu yang masih memperselisihkan kedudukannya di Konoha G beberapa kelompok Family's yang biasanya hanya mengendalikan kota kota di Jepang mulai mencoba peruntunganya di beberapa Negara di dunia seperti Amerika,Perancis,Inggris,dan beberapa Negara di timur Ninjafornia,Amerika berkuasa tiga Family's yaitu Yokubustsa,Snake's,dan Tsukoyomi. Setiap Family's memiliki ciri ciri tersendiri yaitu warna pakaian dan senjata yang mereka gunakan, Yokubustsa memiliki warna pakaian Hitam dan bersenjatakan AK-47 , Snake's memiliki warna pakaian Merah dan bersenjatakan Heavy MG-A4 , dan Tsukoyomi memiliki warna pakaian Biru dan bersenjatakan Assault 65' antar Family's sering terjadi karena memperebutkan beberapa Perkebunan,Casino dan Bar di Tengah Kota maupun Pinggiran Kota, Yokubustsa memiliki seluruh Casino dan seluruh Kota San Pedro, Tsukoyomi memiliki seluruh Bar dan seluruh Kota Home's State, sedangakan Snake's memiliki seluruh Perkebunan dan Seluruh Kota Las Bardas. Setiap Family's memiliki satu pemimpin yang disebut Don, Yokubustsa dipimpin oleh Don Hizaze Vinci Hyuga,Snake's dipimpin oleh Don Orochimaru,dan Tsukoyomi dipimpin oleh Don Madara Vinci Uchiha. Don Hizaze memimpin Yokubustsa dengan sangat agresif untuk itu ia rela membunuh seluruh anggota kepolisian satu persatu untuk menjalankan bisnis narkoba dan senjata illegal di seluruh Kota San Pedro, Don Orochimaru memimpin Snake's dengan sangat preventive dengan cara mengawasi pergerakan di luar maupun di dalam Kota Las Bardas dengan sangat ketat.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang penjaga bar di San Pedro yang dimiliki oleh Yokubustsa, di sana ia sehari hari hanya bisa melihat kemewahan tanpa bisa menikmatinya namun seluruh hidupnya berubah ketika ia diberitugas untuk menjadi penjaga bar pribadi Don Hizaze di rumah awal ia bekerja ia merasa senang karena Don Hizaze selalu membari tip yang besar untuk 23 1984 rumah persembunyian Don Hizaze diserang oleh Snake's dengan membabi buta,rombongan mobil mobil berwarna merah menembaki rumah dari tengah jalan yang sepi dan Yokubustsa tidak berdaya melawan musuh yang datang tiba tiba,Don Hizaze yang ikut melawan tertembak di bagian dada dan lari ke dalam rumah di dalam rumah ia melihat Naruto sedang memegang pistol tua

Don Hizaze:"Naruto! Kemari arrgh…"

Naruto:"i..i..ya tuan"

Don Hizaze:"kau sangat jujur dan lugu argh.. dan hanya kau orang yang paling jujur yang pernah kutemui jadi tolong berikan surat ini kepada Hiashi Alfonso di kota dan katakan kepadanya 'Don Hizaze Alfonso Gi Guariaya' arrghh.. cepat pergi!"

Naruto:"Tapi bagaimana dengan tuan?"

Don Hizaze:"pergi sekarang! Cepat pergi!"

.Naruto pergi dari rumah persembunyian menggunakan mobil hitam dan ia sempat dikejar oleh beberapa mobil merah akan tetapi ia berhasil melarikan diri,di kota ia menemui Hiashi dengan tergesa gesa dan ia pun memberikan surat seraya berkata 'Don Hizaze Alfonso Gi Guariaya' walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti arti kata yang diucapkanya,Hiashi memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengantar Naruto ke rumah yang beberapa hari Naruto di panggil Hiashi di sebuah Bar di pinggir kota, di sana Naruto melihat banyak anggota Yokubustsa sedang berkumpul untuk berunding dan ia juga melihat Don Madara yang terus menatap Naruto dengan aneh dan beberapa pengawalnya di meja bersama Hiashi,Hiashi menjelaskan kepada Naruto bahwa Don Hizaze telah memercayakan kepemimpinanya kepada Naruto namun sebelum memimpin Yokubustsa ia harus di beri beberapa misi khusus yang hanya Naruto yang boleh melakukanya,namun Naruto menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa menggunakan senjata lantas Hiashi menyuruh Neiji untuk melatih Naruto.

Di perkebunan Naruto dilatih mengunakan senjata dan di beri ilmu dalam memimpin Family's,Naruto bertanya kepada Neiji kenapa ia tidak ingin menjadi Don padahal jika ia meminta kepada Naruto maka akan diberikan lantas Neiji menjalaskan bahwa ia akan pergi kembali ke Konoha G untuk mengurus ibunya yang sudah beberapa bulan berlatih lantas Naruto kembali ke kota dan berdiskusi dengan Hiashi,Hiashi memberi tugas pertama kepada Naruto untuk membunuh Obito yang merupakan otak dari penyerangan di rumah Don hal mudah untuk membunuh Obito karena kegesitanya dan situasi dimana Yokubustsa kehilangan sebagian besar wilayahnya yang di serang Snake's,Naruto mulai mencari informasi tentang Obito di bar bar pinggiran kota dan ia pun menemukan informasi dari Itachi yang merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sering di sewa oleh Snake's melalui Obito, Itachi setuju membantu Naruto dengan syarat ia harus membantu untuk melakukan beberapa pembunuhan dan Naruto pun hari setelah pertemuan di bar Naruto dihubungi Itachi untuk bertemu di Pedro Railway Station dan Itachi meminta Naruto menggunakan pakaian buruh dan berusaha untuk tidak mencolok,sesampainya di Pedro Station Naruto melihat Itachi dengan beberapa bawahanya sedang menunggu di belakang stasiun dan juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya

Itachi:"hey,kemari!"

Naruto:"siapa target kita?"

Itachi:"Asuma S seorang kontraktor untuk G-Men ciri ciri kulit putih bersih rambut hitam dan mata coklat dan tubuh muscle"

Naruto:"Klien?"

Itachi:"maaf sebelumnya tapi klienya adalan Obito"

Naruto:"alasanya apa?"

Itachi:"Asuma mengetahui lokasi lokasi gudang kokain Snake's dan beberapa rahasia pribadi Obito"

Naruto:"hmmm…aku sedikit heran dengan Obito"

Itachi:"kenapa? Apa ada hal yang aneh?"

Naruto:"menurutmu kenapa Obito ingin kau membunuh Asuma di tempat teramai di kota ini bukankah itu aneh?"

Itachi:"yang terpernting untukku adalah uangnya dan di misi ini masing masing dari kalian dapat 5000 $"

Naruto:"tunggu dulu kau bilang 5000! Sebelumya kita hanya dapat 1000,Itachi ini sangat mencurigakan"

Sasuke(teman Itachi):"kurasa Naruto benar ini sangat aneh kawan"

Garaa(teman Itachi):"dia benar kawan kita harus menyusun rencana baru"

Itachi:"baiklah!baiklah! Naruto bagaimana apa rencanamu?"

Naruto:"apa masih ada teman temanmu yang lain?"

Itachi:"masih ada 15 orang memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto:"suruh mereka bersiap siap di dekat tempat pertemuan dengan Obito karena kurasa dia akan menghabisi kita di pertemuan itu"

Itachi:"baiklah,tapi kita tidak boleh membunuh Asuma dan kita culik saja lalu bawa ke rumah ku aku punya rencana untuk Asuma"

Naruto:"Ok sekarang kita lakukan ini,pertama kita menyebar dan membuat keributan aku dan Itachi akan menyudutkan Asuma ketempat yang sepi setelah itu aku dan Sasuke membiusnya dan menebarkan bercak darah di sekitar tempat setelah itu kita bawa Asuma dari pintu belakang stasiun membawanya menggunakan Van ke tempat aman terdekat dan mengganti pakaian serta mobil setelah itu sementara kita berpencar dan tunggu telepon dari Itachi atau aku"

Itachi:"baiklah ayo kita lakukan!"

Setelah berhasil menculik Asuma,Itachi menggali informasi tentang Obito dan memberitahu Naruto untuk memerintahkan beberapa anggota Yokubustsa untuk ikut menyergap Obito pada saat hari berlalu tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi,Naruto datang kerumah dimana Asuma disekap setelah masuk kerumah ia mendengar desahan-desahan pria tapi ia tidak mendengar desahan wanita lantas ia mengendap endap dan mengintip dari lubang kunci,ia sangat terkejut melihat Itachi sedang memperk*sa tampak tersiksa dengan goyangan Itachi yang semakin menjadi jadi ketika mendengar teriakan Asuma yang sexy.  
Itachi:"ahhh….ahhh…sangat sempit!"

Asuma:"henh…knh!..hentikan! sakit…"

Itachi:"kenapa sayang? Apa kurang cepat? Kalau begitu kucepatkan"

Tubuh besar berkulit coklat milik Itachi bertambah bargairah dan mempercepat goyangan seraya demakin menjadi jadi teriakan Asuma yang menurut Naruto sangat menggairahkan,Naruto terus mengintip dari lubang kunci namun dari belakang tiba tiba…

Naruto:"(sambil berbisik) uhhh sangat menggugah walaupun aku masih normal tapi adegan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan"

Sasuke:"kena kau! Mau kemana hah! Ayo kuberi pelajaran kau!"(sambil menyeret Naruto ke sebuah kamar)

Naruto:"lepaskan! Kubilang lepaskan! Tolong! Tolong!"

Sasuke:"percuma! Rumah ini jauh dari rumah rumah lain dan lagi pula kau ingin seperti Asuma kan?! Jadi ayo!"(sambil menghempaskan Naruto ke kasur)

Naruto:"kau gila! Aku masih normal!"

Sasuke:"normal ya?! Kalau begitu lihat ini!"(sambil memperlihatkan pennis besar dan tubuh six pact)

Naruto:"(wajah memerah) tunggu dulu! A..ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

Sasuke:"bersenang senang! Kyaa..!"(sambil menciumi leher Naruto)

Naruto:"henkh…hentikan! Aku masssh..masih normal …mmpf..f."(dibungkam oleh ciuman Sasuke)

Sasuke:"ah..ah.. sekarang waktunya!...rasakan! engh…engh!"

Naruto:"hentikan!...akh!..jangan!...sakit!..keluarkan!..akkhh!…"

Sasuke:"ini pelajaran!...rasakan ini! Knh!...knh!...knh!"

Naruto:"tolong!...hentikan!..sakit!..."

Sasuke:"diam!...ahhh…ahhh…..ahhh"

Naruto:"hentika..ahhh…ahhhh..jangan!"

Sasuke:"sebentar lagi!...ahhh…ahhh…ahhhhh"

Naruto:"ahhhh….ahhhh….ahhhhh(kenapa aku menikmati ini?)"

TIMEJUMP 32 MINUTES

Sasuke:"ahhhh…ahhhh…sangat sexy…ahhhh.."

Naruto:"ahhhh….ahhhh…..ahhhhh…ahhh.."

Sasuke:"aku keluar!...aku keluar!"

Naruto:"ahhhhh….aku keluar!"

Sasuke"hh..hhh..hhh…sangat Naru?"

Naruto:"Sasu..ke….."

Sasuke:"Naruto"

Kesadaran Naruto memudar dan akhirnya pingsan,di tengah malam Naruto bangun dan melihat ia dan Sasuke telanjang bulat tanpa selimut namun ia masih kebingungan dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan ia teringat desahan desahan sepanjang malam lantas ia menangis dan pergi ke kamar mandi

Naruto:"hiks..hiks…kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa?! Hiks…hiks…hiks.."

(dari belakang memeluk Naruto) Sasuke:"dengar! Shut..sudah jangan menagis aku akan bertanggungjawab karena ini juga kali pertamaku"

Naruto:"hiks..hiks…hiks…kenapa harus aku padahal banyak pria yang lebih tampan dan kenapa kau harus kasar? Hiks.."(sambil berlari kecil dan duduk ke kasur)

(menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya)Sasuke:"karena sudah lama aku memendam hasrat karena setiap malam mendengar desahan desahan Itachi bersama 'korban kobannya' yang selalu menghantuiku di malam hari tapi ketika melihat kulit putih mulusmu dan wajah tampan serta mata birumu itu sangat sexy menurutku dan malam tadi umm..yaa kesempatan terbesar karena kamu sedang mengintip dan memperlihatkan pantat sexymu jadi…. Yaaa.."

Naruto:"kyaaa..apa!? hiks…hiks…jadi kamu hanya suka pada tubuhku saja? Hiks hiks kamu jahat!"(sambil memeluk dan memukul mukul kecil badan Sasuke)

(sambil mendekap Naruto)Sasuke:"aku… mencintaimu Naruto… untuk selamanya…"

Naruto:"tunggu dulu! Aku pernah divonis oleh dokter bahwa aku bisa hamil seperti perempuan jadi!...aku akan!"

Sasuke:"apa? Jadi kamu bisa hamil? Tapi itu berita yang baguskan jadi aku kamu dan anak anak kita Perfect!"

Naruto:"perfect!? Perfect kau bilang! Apa kata dunia jika tahu ada pria bisa hamil? Dan seharusnya aku akan menjadi seorang Don tapi bagaimana? Hiks…hiks.. mungkin karena ini kamu akan meninggalkanku di masa depan.. hiks..hiks.."(sambil menangis menatap kecermin"

Sasuke:"aku janji akan selalu mendampingimu dan anak anak kita selamanya apapun yang terjadi dan itu adalah janji Sasuke"(sambil memeluk Naruto)

Naruto:"aku mencintaimu"(berpelukan di depan cermin)

CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER

*SAYA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERIKAN CERITA KE WRITERS LAIN JADI JIKA ADA WRITERS LAIN YANG MENJIPLAK ATAU MERUBAH DAN MENGCOPY CERITA INI TOLONG BERITAHUKAN SAYA,JIKA ANDA MELAPORKAN DAN BENAR AKAN SAYA BERI SATU STORY SEBAGAI TANDA TERIMA KASIH*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"THEIR LOVE IS FOREVER AND ANYTHING HAPPENED THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER"

5 HOURS LATER WITH SOO MANY PAINLESS

Sasuke:"apa masih sakit?"

Naruto:"menurutmu!?"

Sasuke:"iya..iya.. maaf tapi juga salah sendiri banyak berontak!"

Naruto:"menurutmu! Aku ini laki laki murahan yang pasrah begitu saja ketika kau masuki dengan paksa! Hah!"

Sasuke:"kebanyakan orang sepertimu yang mengaku 'straight' tapi diam diam mengintip beberapa kamar 'panas' dan jika ketahuan akan berkata 'I am straight' tapi jika di perlihatkan 'ini'(menunjuk selangkangan) maka berubahlah mereka menjadi rubah! Benarkan Naru?"

Naruto:"seenaknya kamu bilang.. (ingin berdiri) akh…aduhh..masih sakit.. awas kamu Sasuke! Jangan lar… akhh..awh masih sakit!"

Ketika masih menahan sakit Naruto mendengar suara ribut di kamar Itachi,lantas Naruto dengan susah payah berjalan menuju depan pintu kamar Itachi dan mengintip dari celah pintu

Naruto:"(Asuma sudah bangun)?"

Asuma:"lepaskan!...tolong lepaskan aku"

Itachi:"tidak!sebelum kau beritahu dimana gudang kokain itu cepat beritahu!"

Asuma:"aku tidak akan beritahu!"

Itachi:"ok,kalau masih keras kepala mau melakukan adegan seperti tadi malam atau beritahu dimana gudangnya!?"

Asuma:"(pipi memerah) tidak akan kuberitahu!"

Itachi:"Ok,jika itu yang kau mau"(mendekati Asuma)

Asuma:"apa !.mmmff!..hennttt"

Naruto:"ok huh… sudah cukup mengintipnya lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar"(sambil berjalan takut ke kamar)

(Dari belakang) Sasuke:"hey ada apa,ingin seperti tadi malam?"

Naruto:"sembarangan,oh ya kenapa Asuma dii.."

Sasuke:"di introgasi?,diperkosa?,dimasuki?...dii"

Naruto:"sudah!,maksudku kenapa dia diintrogasi (pipi memerah)"

Sasuke:"metode introgasi Itachi memang begitu,setiap ia ingin 'menggali' informasi dari tawanan laki lakinya ia pasti begitu"

Naruto:"kalau tawananya perempuan?"

Sasuke:"itu pekerjaan Garaa,sudah ayo kita berpakaian!"

Naruto:"iya iya"(sambil berjalan ke kamar)

FLASHBACK IN ITACHI ROOM 06.15 AM

Di pagi hari ketika asuma terbangun ia melihat dirinya terikat dalam keadaan bug*il dan itachi tertidur di sampingnya dengan keadaan yang sama tapi tidur dengan terlihat 'bahagia'

Asuma:"uhh…dimana aku"(melihat kiri dan kanan)

Itachi:"emmh..kau sudah bangun?"

Asuma:"lepaskan!...lepaskan!"

Itachi:"shuuut..diam nanti kamu mengganggu Sasuke dan Naruto,kamu nggak mau mereka berdua kesini dan melakukan 'itu' kepadamu kan? Sayang?"

Asuma:"'itu apa maksudmu hah!?"

Itachi:"seperti ini (memberikan foto adegan tadi malam) mau?"

Asuma:"apa!? Jangan jangan!?"

Itachi:"yaa…walaupun semalam banyak berontak tapi pada akhirnya kamu yang meminta dan memohon kepadaku kalau tidak percaya nanti kuberikan rekamanya tapi sebelum itu dimana gudang kokain itu?"

Asuma:"lepaskan!...tolong lepaskan aku"

Itachi:"tidak!sebelum kau beritahu dimana gudang kokain itu cepat beritahu!"

Asuma:"aku tidak akan beritahu!"

Itachi:"ok,kalau masih keras kepala mau melakukan adegan seperti tadi malam atau beritahu dimana gudangnya!?"

Asuma:"(pipi memerah) tidak akan kuberitahu!"

Itachi:"Ok,jika itu yang kau mau"(mendekati Asuma)

Asuma:"apa !.mmmff!..hennttt"

FLASHBACK END NOW 08.07 AM NARUTO HOME

Naruto:"jadi bagaimana apa kita harus bertemu Obito sekarang?"

Garaa:"menurutku kita harus mengabari tuan Hiashi tapi tidak perlu mengabari Don Madara karena aku masih tidak yakin dengan Tsukoyomi

Sasuke:"Naruto,kamu harus bawa beberapa anggota Yokubustsa untuk mengawal kita"

Naruto:"Ok,tapi bagaimana denganmu Itachi?

Itachi:"mmm…ok akupun sudah mendapat informasi dari Asuma walaupun sedikit memakan stamina"

Sasuke:"kita siapkan anggota kita di beberapa gedung sekitar pertemuan dan ketika situasi tidak terkendali kita beri tanda dengan kembang api dan mereka akan memblokade jalan dan beberapa dari mereka membakar mobil mobil Snake's"

Naruto:"Bagaimana dengan polisi?"

Garaa:"aku sudah menyuap mereka dengan uang yang banyak jadi tenang saja"

Itachi:"ok kalau begitu nanti sore kita bertemu di dekat tempat pertemuan"

Naruto mengabari Hiashi tentang pertemuan dengan Obito dan meminta beberapa Anggota Yokubustsa lantas Hiashi memberikan 5 orang terbaik yaitu Kakashi,Yamato,Guy,Lee,dan Shikamaru.

Diperjalanan menuju

Naruto:"jadi kenapa kalian bergabung dengan Yokubutsa?"

Kakashi:"beberapa dari kami sudah dari generasi menjadi anggota Yokubutsa sedangkan yang lainya direkrut karena handal dalam menggunakan senjata"

Guy:"sudahlah jangan terlalu serius oh ya Naruto ngomong ngomong kenapa kita di beri tugas mengawalmu?"

Naruto:"ini karena kita akan membalas dendam atas kematian Don Hizaze"

Shikamaru:"walaupun tuan Hizaze sangat kejam kepada musuhnya tapi kepada bawahanya ia sangat menyenangkan,ramah dan suka memberi nasihat"

Lee:"walau aku sering melakukan kesalahan tapi tuan Hizaze hanya memukul pelan kepalaku dan tertawa…hikss..hikss…dia sudah seperti ayahku,saat aku di jalan sendiri dan mengemis dia datang dan merawatku"

Shikamaru:"beliau memang sangat menginspirasi"

Yamato:"kita sudah sampai Naruto"

Mereka semua turun dan bertemu dengan Itachi

Naruto:"bagaimana mereka sudah di tempat?"

Itachi:"mereka sudah di tempat bahkan aku mengajak Asuma,iyakan Sumachan?"(melirik kearah Asuma)

Asuma:"(pipi memerah) diam!"

Sasuke:"jadi kita sudah dapat teman baru iyakan Naruchan?"

Mendengar kata naruchan semua orang tertawa

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) awas! kau ya! Kemari! Hey jangan lari!"

Sasuke:"sayonara! Naruchan aku akan ke posisi!"

Garaa:"ok semuanya bersiap!"

Semuanya:"Baiklah!"

Setelah berpencar Naruto bersama Sasuke menunggu di atas menara dan melihat keadaan menggunakan teropong sedangkan Itachi,Kakashi,dan Guy menemui Obito dan yang lain menunggu di sekitar pelabuhan, dari atas Naruto melihat banyak anggota Snake's di belakang Obito

Naruto:"Sasuke bukankah itu Obito tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang menjaganya?"

Sasuke:"Obito adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru oleh karena itu pasti banyak yang menjaganya"

Naruto:"andai aku jadi Don maka pengawalku adalah laki laki tampan dan yang pasti bukan kamu Sasuke!"

Sasuke:"walaupun kamu Don di siang hari tapi di malam hari yang jadi Don di ranjang pasti adalah aku!"

Naruto: (pipi memerah)"masih banyak laki laki yang lebih besar anunya dari pada kamu"

Sasuke:"jika ada yang berani bersama dirimu selain aku maka akan kuculik dan kuberikan kepada Itachi puas!"

Naruto:"sadis! Huh…"(sambil melihat ke teropong)

Sasuke:"hey Naruchan lihat ini"(memberikan teropong dan menunjuk arah)

Naruto:"ada apa hah! Itukan..itukan!"(melihat ke teropong)

Sasuke:"Don Madara keluar dari gudang snake's !?"

DI PERTEMUAN

Itachi:"jadi bagaimana? Mana uang kami?"

Obito:"sabar sabar,hey! Bawa kopernya! Cepat!"

Itachi:"kau tahu aku sudah tahu beberapa rahasia dari Asuma sebelum membunuhnya jadi kalau kau main main ada sepuluh orangku yang akan menyebarkan rahasia itu jika dalam (melihat ke jam tangan) sepuluh menit aku tidak kembali ke mobil ku"

Obito:"kubuka kopernya (membuka koper dan menembaki Itachi) rasakan!"

Itachi:"berlindung!"

Kakashi"Guy! berikan tanda! Cepat!"(sambil menembaki Snake's)

Guy:"baik!"(sambil menembakan suar)

DI MENARA

Naruto:"Sasuke! itu adalah tandanya sekarang hubungi mereka dengan radio cepat!"

Sasuke:"(melalui radio) semuanya bergerak Clear!"

Naruto:"sebaiknya kita menunggu di sini jika Obito dan Don Madara lari kita akan mengejarnya!"

Sasuke:"ini yang kusuka darimu pintar,dan sexy!"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) baru beberapa kali melakukan itu tapi kamu selalu mengungkitnya"

Sasuke:"melakukan apa!? Naruchan !?"(nada menggoda)

Naruto:"diam! Teman kita sedang dalam bahaya kamu malah! mengajak begitu!"

Sasuke:"iya! Iya! Bawel!"

DI JALAN MENUJU PELABUHAN

Lee:"semuanya cepat blockade jalan ini,beri mobil dan bakar!"

Shikamaru:"cepat! Cepat!"

Garaa Dari Radio:"Shikamaru,Lee bagaimana sudah siap? Ganti"

Shikamaru:"semuanya siap! Ganti"

Garaa Dari Radio:"ok kita serang sekarang! Clear"

Shikamaru:"Clear, ok semuanya serang ke dermaga ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

DI DERMAGA/TEMPAT PERTEMUAN

Obito:"sial kita semakin terdesak! Kabuto! Siapkan mobil! Cepat!"

Kabuto:"siap tuan!"(pergi ke mobil)

Itachi:"mau kabur! Tidak akan bisa!"

Obito:"nyawaku lebih penting dari pada membunuhmu"(lari ke mobil dan pergi)

Itachi:"sial!.(melalui radio) Naruto! Obito kabur dari samping! Cepat kejar! Ganti!"

DI MOBIL NARUTO

Naruto:"Sasuke cepat kejar aku akan menembak!"

Sasuke:"baiklah"(memacu mobil dan mengejar Obito)

Tembak menembak di jalan raya San Pedro terjadi,mobil Naruto menembaki mobil Obito dengan hampir sampai di markas Snake sebuah truk menabrak mobil Obito mengakibatkan Obito terpental ke jalan namun ia masih hidup dan Naruto menghampirinya..

Naruto:"hey! Bagaiman keadaanmu baik?"

Obito:"hehee..arhhn…kudengar kau arg… akan menjadi Don..arhh.."

Naruto:"diam! Kau sudah membunuh tuanku Hizaze!"

Obito:"bukalah matamu! Arrhhh… sebenarnya bukan hanya aku tapi Don Madara dan si tua arrhh…Hiashi juga terlibat tak kusangka Hiashi menghianatiku arghh…"

Naruto:"apa! Tuan Hiashi juga terlibat?"

Obito:"arrg…. Pasti kau belakangan ini sering melihat Don Madara bersama dengan Hiashi kan? Arrrg..itu semua akal busuknya dia hanya ingin uang Yakobutsu dan memanfaatkanmu ketika menjadi Don kelak arrrgg….. dengarkan aku pilihlah seseorang untuk menggantikanmu dan pergilah ke Konoha G arrgghhh…. Sekarang habisi aku! Habisi cepat! Akhiri penderitaan dan beban ini!"

Naruto:"(apaah benar apa yang dia katakan?) ini kuberikan pedang,setidaknya matilah dengan terhormat"(memberikan sebuah pedang untuk bunuh diri)

Obito:"terima kasih,kyaaaa!"(menghunuskan pedang ke tubuhnya)

DI PERJALANAN KE RUMAH NARUTO

Sasuke:"ada apa? ,kenapa murung? Mau melakukan itu?"

Naruto:"bukan!, tadi sebelum mati Obito memberitahu bahwa tuan Hiashi dan Don Madara juga terlibat"

Sasuke:"mungkin saja benar karena klan Uchiha selalu licik ya walaupun aku dan Itachi juga dari klan Uchiha"

Naruto:"uummm… Sasuke?"

Sasuke:"ada apa Naruchan?"

Naruto:"bagaimana kalau kita menikah dan menetap di Konoha G"

Sasuke:"ya tidak apa apa lagi pula aku punya rumah di Konoha G yaa walaupun tidak besar tapi nyaman untuk 'malam panas' "

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) kenapa sih! Kamu selalu berkata kata yang tidak tidak?"

Sasuke:"ya begitulah aku"

Naruto:"menurutmu jika aku menyerahkan jabatan Don ke seseorang menurutmu yang paling pantas siapa?"

Sasuke:"ya kalau tidak pengawalmu yang berambut putih itu atau yang berambut nanas itu"

Naruto:"Kakashi? Dan Shikamaru?"

Sasuke:"iya itu,karena keduanya sangat cerdas dan cocok sebagai pemimpin dan yang pasti tidak medesah keenakan di malam hari"

Naruto:(pipi memerah) lagi lagi kamu membahas itu, emmm okelah aku memilih Kakashi saja untuk menggantikanku"

PERTEMUAN YAKOBUTSU DI YAKOBUTSU TOWER

Naruto:"maaf sebelumnya tapi aku merasa tidak sanggup dan dengan ini aku menunjuk Kakashi sebagai penggantiku"

Hiashi:"Jangan seenaknya! Jabatan Don itu jabatan penting!"

Naruto:"keputusanku sudah bulat!,(sambil membungkuk di depan kakashi)Don Kakashi!"

Semuanya di ruangan selain Hiashi:"Don Kakashi!"

Kakashi:"perintah pertamaku ialah menyatakan bahwa pembunuh Don Hizaze bukan hanya Obito tapi juga dia (menunjuk Hiashi) dan dia (menunjuk Don Madara) tangkap mereka!"

Tiba tiba Naruto di todong pistol oleh Don madara

Naruto:"apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Madara:"semuanya! Jika ada yang mengikutiku kutembak kepalanya! Mundur!"(sambil berjalan mundur)

Naruto:"lepaskan! Sasuke tolong! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke:"Naruto! Jika dia terluka akan kubunuh kau Madara!"

Madara:"mundur! Semuanya mundur!"(memasuki mobil bersama Naruto)

Kakashi:"awas kau Madara!"

Madara:"cepat pergi! Cepat jalan!"

Naruto:"Sasuke tolong! Tolong! Tolomff..mmffff(dibekap kain) Sass…sasuke tolong"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED,THEIR LOVE WILL FOREVER AS LONG THEIR LIFE"

Naruto pingsan dan dibawa Madara ke rumah persembunyianya,bukan di Amerika tapi di Konoha G

DI KONOHA G HARI PENYEKAPAN 3

Naruto:"uhhh… dimana aku?"

Madara:"sudah bangun Naruchan?"

Naruto:"lepaskan!... kamu bajingan! Lepaskan!"

Madara:"percuma bahkan kita bukan di Amerika tapi kita di Konoha G"

Naruto:"kenapa kamu menculiku!?"

Madara:"Naru apa kamu tahu aku punya kelainan yaitu spermaku hanya bisa menghamili seorang laki laki yang bisa hamil"

Naruto:"tolong jangan lakukan!"

Madara:"itu apa? Apakah seperti ini mmm..mmf…mmff"(melumat bibir Naruto)

Naruto:"mmmpff…mmppfff…(Sasuke tolong aku)"

Madara:"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!(sambil membuka celana)"

Naruto:"aku mohon jangan!"

Madara:"kenapa? Kurasa setiap Uchiha pasti ingin memasukimu jika melihat keadaanmu yang bugil terikat seperti ini(sambil membuka setelan jas)"

Naruto:"kenapa harus aku lagi hiks…hikss…."

Madara:"jangan menangis(sambil mengusap pipi Naruto) kau pasti akan menikmati ini mmm..mm.."(sambil menciumi leher Naruto)

Naruto:"ahhh…hentikan…ahhh….ahhhh(kenapa aku menikmatinya?)"

Madara:"sekarang tahap utama "(sambil membaringkan tubuh Naruto)

Madara mulai memasukan barangnya yang ukuranya lebih besar dari pada milik Sasuke

Naruto:"arrhhh….sak..sakit..! jangan! Ahhhh!"

Madara:"tahan ,gigit tanganku jika sakit"

Naruto:"akhhmmm…mmpfff!...Mppffhh!.."(Naruto menggigit tangan Madara)

Madara:"ahhh…ahhhh…..Naru….ahhh…"

Naruto:"ahhhh…ahhhh….ahhhh…jangan kel….ahhh…..jangan keluar di dalam!...ahhh"

Madara:"tubuhmu sangat sexy aku tidak bisa menahan lagi kyaaa!"(mempercepat goyangan)

Naruto:"akhhh…akhh….jangan! sakit! Knhh…kknh….."

Madara:"sangat kuat…aahhhh..cengramanmu…ahhhhh…pennisku sampai sempit..ahhhh"

Naruto:"hentikan!...ahhhh…tolong hentikan….."

Madara:"kamu harus mengandung anakku ahhh…ahhh… sangat nikmat…ahhhhh.."

Naruto:"jangan!...ahhhh…jangan!…lakukan itu!...ahhhh…."

TIMEJUMP 2 HOURS OF RAPE

Madara:"aku..sudah tidak tahan!...ahhh…ahhhh…aku akan keluar!ahhhh…"

Madara:"ahhh…ahhh…aku…aku keluar! Ahhhhhh…"(Madara keluar)

Naruto:"jangan! Jangann! Ahhh…aku keluarahhhhhh…."(Naruto keluar)

Madara:"ah..ah…ah.. aku keluar sangat banyak di dalam ah..ah…ah…h"

Naruto:"ah..ah…ahh lepaskan!bajingan! lepaskan! Mpfmm!..jangan dekati aku!"

Madara:"kenapa? ayo kita lakukan lagi!"(mendekat ke Naruto)

Naruto:"hiks…hiks…jangan dekati aku! Jangan dekat dekat! Hiks…hiks…."(duduk ke sudut ranjang)

Madara:"kenapa bukankah punyaku lebih besar daripada punya Sasuke itu?"

Naruto:"jangan mendekat! Hiks….hiks….jangan sentuh aku!"

Madara:"terserah! Tapi yang jelas kamu akan hamil anakku! Hah!..hah!..."(sambil pergi keluar kamar)

Naruto:"hiks..hiks…hiks…. Sasuke tolong aku! Hiks…hiks.."

DI RUMAH NARUTO,AMERIKA

Sasuke:"hiks…hiks…hiks…Naru dimana kamu sudah kucari tapi kamu menghilang ,Awas kamu Madara!"(sambil berdiri di loteng)

Kakashi:"tenang anak buahku sudah mulai mendapat informasi walaupun sangat samar tapi hanya masalah waktu sampai kita menemukan Naruto,kau hanya perlu sabar Sasuke"(datang dari belakang)

Sasuke:"terimakasih Kakashi (Naru dimana kamu?) "

SHORT TIME JUMP 10 DAYS LOCATION MADARA HIDEOUT

Naruto:"hoeek…hoeekkk…hhh…kenapa denganku?"

Sakura:"mungkin tuan flu?"

Naruto:"aku tidak pernah flu seumur hidupku lagi pula badanku tidak demam"

Sakura:"apa tuan…maaf sebelumya..apa tuan hamil?"

Naruto:"apa!? Aku hamil? (aku tidak tahu harus senang atau harus sedih dengan kehamilanku)"

Sakura:"apa tuan dengan tuan Madara pernah…?"

Naruto:"jangan sebut namanya….tolong"(pergi)

Sakura:"apa tuan hamil?"

(Madara datang)

Madara:"apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto?"

Sakura:"sepertinya dia…maaf tuan dia… hamil"

Madara:"dia hamil!? Apa jangan jangan waktu itu"

Sakura:"tuan jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri,tuan melakukanya juga tanpa sengaja"

Madara:"jika saja…"(pergi)

Sakura:"Kami Sama kenapa ini terjadi kepada tuan"

YAKOBUSTSU TOWER

Kakashi:"apa ada perkembangan?"

Shikamaru:"semua jalan buntu,Madara punya ratusan rumah dan ribuan rumah persembunyian di seluruh dunia untuk menemukan Naruto rasanya tidak mungkin"

Sasuke:"bagaimana mungkin!? Bagaimana caranya Naruto…hiks…hiks…harus ditemukan"

Kakashi:"jangan menyerah kalau perlu satu persatu kita serang rumah rumah Madara demi Naruto,jika saja Naruto tidak mengatakan bahwa Madara dan Hiashi berkhianat mungkin sekarang kita sudah hancur dan kekacauan terjadi di kota ini"

Guy:"kalian harus semangat! Kita akan mengalahkan mereka dengan semangat muda! Benarkan! Kakashi!?"

Kakashi:"hhh…percuma saja aku mengatakan hal yang muluk muluk tapi kau mengatakan hal yang sederhana tapi menyampaikan maksudku hhhh aku memang membosankan,seharusnya Naruto memilihmu saja"(menunduk)

Yamato:"aku curiga kenapa sekarang Snakes justru terlihat tenang seperti genangan air"

Kakashi:"ular di genangan air sangatlah berbahaya tapi jika kita mengirim mata mata kedalam Snakes resikonya sangat tinggi,jika sekarang kita diserang pasti kita tidak bisa bertahan walaupun anggota kita mencukupi untuk itu"

Sasuke:"sekarang karena Obito sudah mati jadi mereka mundur jika saja Naruto disini dia pasti akan melanjutkan perebutan wilayah"

Kakashi:"kita harus serang Snake's di dalam kota ini namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan Falcon karena jika terjadi konflik aku khawatir Madara akan mengancam menyakiti Naruto,dengan ini kuputuskan hanya dengan Snake's kita bermusuhan,bagaimana semua di ruangan setuju?"

Semua:"kami! Setuju!"

TIMEJUMP 7 MONTH LOCATION MADARA HIDEOUT

Naruto masih di sekap oleh Madara di rumah persembunyianya dan Naruto hanya boleh keluar kamar dan tidak boleh keluar rumah,lama kelamaan perut Naruto mulai membesar dan tampak seperti perempuan hamil akan tetapi setelah diperk*sa Madara delapan bulan yang lalu Naruto tidak pernah disentuh lagi oleh Madara dan hanya beberapa kali Madara menjenguk Naruto tapi hanya melihat dari kejauhan tanpa menyapa atau berbicara kepadanya,Naruto hanya berteman dengan para pembantu dan dirinya hanya pasrah dengan keadaanya sekarang,hamil delapan bulan namun begitu walaupun ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya ia benci akan tetapi ia sangat menyayangi anak yang ia kandung

Naruto:"aku sangat bosan"

Sakura:"tuan ingin melakukan apa?"

Naruto:"ummm…jika saja aku boleh keluar dari rumah ini aku akan berjalan jalan ke rumah orang tuaku di Konoha G"

Sakura:"memangnya Konoha G sebelah mana rumah itu tuan?"

Naruto:"ummm…daerah Konoha G selatan di dekat hutan kurasa"

Sakura:"oh! Rumah tuan Minato?"

Naruto:"darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura:"dia sangat mirip dengan tuan dan dia sering membantu orang banyak bahkan…"

Naruto:"bahkan apa?"

Sakura:"jadi tuan belum tahu?"

Naruto:"belum tahu apa?,apa yang terjadi pada ayahku?"

CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"ONE CHILDREN SHOULD BE NOT BORN BUT HAVE TRULY A FAMILY LOVE"

Sakura:"di bunuh oleh Fugaku Uchiha seorang pembelot Falcon's"

Naruto:"Apa!? Kapan itu terjadi!?"

Sakura:"dua tahun yang lalu"

Naruto:"hiks…hiks…ay..ayah"

Sakura:"tuan yang sabar"

Naruto:"hiks…hiks….ceritakan bagaimana kejadianya"

Sakura:"tuan Minato membantu beberapa Uchiha yang sedang bersembunyi dari Fugaku karena mengetahui rencana Fugaku,tuan Minato ditembak oleh Fugaku di depan rumahnya tapi Kushina selamat,ketika sedang mencari,polisi datang dan Fugaku lari walaupun dia sempat tertembak di bagian Bahu kanan,sampai sekarang Fugaku menghilang"

Naruto:"siapa yang dilindungi oleh ayahku?"

Sakura:"kalau tidak salah yaitu Sas..Sasuke,Shishui dan Itachi"

Naruto:"apa!? (jadi sasuke?) lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Sakura:"setelah mengatakan semuanya,mereka kembali menjadi Falcon's tapi beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi keluar dari Falcon's karena kepemimpinan di tangan Don Madara entah kenapa mereka tidak suka dengan Don Madara dan dari kabar terbaru mereka pergi ke Amerika dan menetap di sana"

Naruto:"Sakura tolong aku minta kau hubungi orang yang bernama Sasuke itu sekali saja dan katakan bahwa temanya berambut kuning sedang berada di Konoha G"

Sakura:"tapi…."

Naruto:"tolong sekali saja demi anakku sekali saja!"

Sakura:"baiklah"(pergi dari loteng)

Naruto:"semoga Sasuke mendapat pesan itu"

ITACHI HOUSE

Kringgg….kringgggg…

Sasuke:"iya halo?"

Sakura:"halo ini Sasuke?"

Sasuke:"iya ini aku Sasuke ada apa?"

Sakura:"Teman berambut kuningmu sedang berada di Konoha G"

Sasuke:"Naruto! Dimana? Di mana dia?"

Sakura:"di Madara Hideout,jalan Sarutobi No 4 dan tolong rahasiakan percakapan ini"

Sasuke:"siapapun kamu terima kasih! Terimakasih!"

Sakura:"sama sama"(memutuskan telephon)

Sasuke:"Itachi!Gara! cepat kemari!"

Itachi:"ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke:"Naruto! Sudah ditemukan! Dia berada di Konoha G! kalian hubungi Kakashi,aku akan langsung ke Konoha G!"

Itachi:"ok,tapi hati hati kau masih ingat kejadian itu kan?"

Sasuke:"baik,kutunggu di rumah ku yang lama"(pergi dari rumah)

TIMEJUMP 14 HOURS LOCATION SASUKE OLD HOUSE,KONOHA G

Sasuke:"Kakashi? Anda juga kemari?"

Kakashi:"sudahlah ini bukan Amerika jadi jangan terlalu formal,jadi bagaimana situasinya?"

Itachi:"kondisi lingkungan sekitar sangat tidak membantu,di Konoha G banyak geng geng yang ketika mendengar satu tembakan saja mereka akan membuat kacau kota"

Garaa:"sedangkan rumah persembunyian Madara di jaga banyak anggota Falcon's yang bersenjata lengkap"

Shikamaru:"ummm…pertama kita harus masuk ke rumah persembunyian tanpa suara setelah itu anggota yang lainya mengamankan daerah sekitar lalu kita selamatkan Naruto namun Naruto harus berpisah dari rombongan untuk keselamatanya,Sasuke!kamu bawa naruto menggunakan mobil biasa dan bersikap biasa biasa saja lalu bawa Naruto ke perbatasan Konoha G – Iwa G"

Kakashi:"ok,kita bergerak sekarang!"

MADARA HIDEOUT

Naruto:"uhhh…lelah sekali "(sambil mengusap perut)

Deidara:"kalau hamil memang selalu terasa lelah walaupun tidak melakukan apapun"

Naruto:"ummm..menurutmu kapan aku akan melahirkan?"

Deidara:"tuan, mungkin beberapa hari lagi"

Naruto:"aku sangat gugup,bagaimana cara anak ini lahir?(sambil mengusap perut)"

Deidara:"mungkin normal atau operasi"

Naruto:"semoga saja normal,hii..aku takut operasi"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan beberapa anggota Falcon's menyuruh Naruto bersembunyi di dalam kamar

Naruto:"Apa! Suara tembakan!?"

Deidara:"tuan!,sebaiknya tuan sembunyi di dalam kamar!"

Naruto:"ya ampun! Apa kita di serang"(sambil berlari ke kamar bersama Deidara)

Deidara:"sekelompok orang menyerang kita!"

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto bersembunyi dan tiba tiba suara tembakan berhenti dan pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang dan tiba tiba

Sasuke:"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto dimana kamu!?"

Naruto:"Sas..Sasuke?"

Sasuke:"Nar…Naruto!?"

Naruto:"Sasuke! hiks…hiks…ken..kenapa kamu lama sekali hiks…hiks…."(sambil memeluk Sasuke)

Sasuke:"Naruto...aku mencarimu tapi kamu menghilang hiks…hiks…"

Naruto:"maaf…tapi aku hamil anak Madara"

Sasuke:"sudah..sudah.. tidak apa apaa ,ayo kita pergi dulu dari sini!"

Setelah keluar dari rumah persembunyian Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi ke perbatasan Konoha G dan Iwa G

DI PERJALANAN MENUJU PERBATASAN

Naruto:"Sasuke…aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu.."

Sasuke:"apa yang kamu katakan Naru! Kita akan rawat bayi itu bersama dia juga anaku!"

Naruto:"tapi?...ini anak Madara…hikss….hik..ss aku tidak bisa menjaga martabatku hiks….hikss"

Sasuke:"kau ingat kata kataku pada saat itu,kita akan bersama untuk selamanya!"

Naruto:"terima kasih Sas..argghh…argg…sakit!"

Sasuke:"apa sudah waktunya!?"

Naruto merasakan kontraksi yang hebat namun mobil mereka baru sampai di selatan Konoha G dan Sasuke teringat rumah Minato lantas Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah Minato untuk meminta tolong kepada Kushina

Sasuke:"kita berhenti dulu di sini ayo cepat!"(menggendong Naruto ke dalam rumah)

Naruto:"arrghh….akhh…sakit!.."

Sasuke:"bibi! Bibi! Ini Sasuke!"

Kushina:"oh!,Sasuke ada ap..ya ampun! Naruto!? Ayo masuk cepat!"

Di dalam Rumah

Sasuke:"bibi kenal dengan Naruto?!"

Kushina:"dia adalah anakku satu satunya,sudah nanti saja bicaranya sekarang baringkan dia di futon!"

Sasuke:"baiklah! Apa bibi sudah tahu kalau Naruto bisa hamil?"

Kushina:"Minato adalah dokter dan sejak lahir Minato sudah tahu kalau Naruto bisa hamil namun hal ini kami rahasiakan dari Naruto"(sambil mengusap keringat Naruto)

Sasuke:"apa Naruto akan melahirkan secara normal?!"

Kushina:"walaupun resikonya besar tapi untuk keadaan seperti saat ini Naruto akan melahirkan secara normal"

Naruto:"aakkhh!...sakiit!..akhhh!"

Kushina:"Sasuke! cepat ambilkan air panas dan handuk cepat!"

Sasuke:"baiklah!"(pergi ke dapur)

Kushina:"ini gigit handuk ini!"

Naruto:"akhmm!..mpfff!…akhmmmfff!"

Setelah Sasuke membawakan air panas dan handuk ,Kushina meminta dirinya untuk keluar dari dalam kamr Naruto merasa pusing namun Kushina meminta Naruto untuk mendorong agar bayinya segera keluar.

Naruto:"mppfff…knnhhh!..."

Kushina:"sedikit lagi!..dorong lagi!"

Naruto:"mpppfff….mmmffffff.m….knnnnhh…"

Kushina:"sedikit lagi!...cepat dorong!"

Naruto:"ahhhhh…Sasukee!...ahhhhh…."

(Suara bayi terdengar) Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar

Sasuke:"bagaimana!? Bagaimana anakku dan Naruto!?"

Kushina:"selamat ya! Bayinya laki laki sehat dan Naruto selamat"

Sasuke:"hiks…hiks…syukurlah kamu selamat dan anak kita"(memeluk naruto dan bayinya)

Kushina masih kebingungan dan tiba tiba..

Kushina:"KYAAA!...Sasuke! dan Naruto! ? KALIAN SUDAH!?"

Naruto:"ibu?...apa kabar?...krrrh…krrrh.."

Kushina:"hey! Jangan tidur! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Hey Naruto!"

Sasuke:"he..he..he… sebaiknya ku jelaskan nanti pagi saja ya ibu!"

Kushina:"Hemmm….Naruto…Naruto.."

DI PAGI HARI KONOHA G,MINATO OLD HOUSE

Naruto:"oaaahmm…huh lelah sekali,hey mana anaku!?"

Sasuke:"hey lucu lucu lucu,ini sama mamamu!"(berjalan ke dalam kamar lalu memberikan bayinya kepada Naruto)

Naruto:"lucu ya Sasuke?..tapi apa kau menerimanya? Sebagai…anakmu"

Sasuke:"sudah sudah aku menerimanya lagi pula lihat mirip denganku kan?"

Naruto:"tapi dia anak Madara"

Sasuke:"apa kau tahu Naruto,bahwa Madara dan aku dulu satu keluarga"

Naruto:"apa?!"

Sasuke:"dia adalah kakak tertuaku,kami empat bersaudara yaitu Madara,Itachi,aku,dan Shishui"

Naruto:"aku tahu kalian pernah berlindung di rumah ini dan…."

Sasuke:"tuan Minato….dia adalah orang yang baik"

Naruto:"jangan salahkan dirimu,lalu kenapa kalian pergi ke Amerika?"

Sasuke:"Madara memperk*sa Shishui dan membunuhnya tapi hanya aku dan Itachi yang tahu dan kami merasa benci dengan Madara walaupun begitu kami tidak ingin membunuhnya"

Naruto:"jadi anak ini adalah pewaris kekuasaan Falcon's?"

Sasuke:"sepertinya begitu,saat dewasa biarkan anak ini memilih jadi Don Falcon atau menjadi orang biasa"

Naruto:"ummm di mana yang lainya? Pasti kamu di sini bersama yang lainya kan?"

Sasuke:"mereka sudah kembali ke Amerika tapi beberapa menunggu di sini"

Naruto:"oh ya bagaimana keadaan Itachi? Apa masih bersama Asuma?"

Sasuke:"Asuma beberapa kali mampir dan berbincang bincang dengan Itachi dan beberapa 'malam panas'"

Naruto:"oh begitu,di mana ibu?

Kushina datang dari dapur

Kushina:"Tebbayo..mana cucu ku yang lucu!"

Naruto:"ibu! Apa ibu sehat?"

Kushina:"tentu ibu baik baik saja,oh ya! Siapa nama cucuku yang lucu?"

Sasuke:"emmm…Higaku ?"

Naruto:"Jukogi?"

Kushina:"ayolah! Pilih yang benar!"

Sasuke:"bagaimana kalau Masaru Uchize"

Naruto:"(pasti artinya Madara,Sasuke,Naruto)aku sudah tahu arti Masaru tapi arti dari Uchize apa?

Sasuke:"Uchiha Namikaze karena aku tidak ingin Namikaze punah karena Namikaze selalu memiliki tubuh yang indah iyakan Naru?"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) Diam!,oh ya ibu kenapa ibu tidak menyusulku ke Amerika?"

Kushina:"hmmm….karena ibu ingin menjaga rumah ini untuk ayahmu ya walaupun mungkin di sana dia sedang bermain main dengan wanita,awas!kamu Minato! Kalau kususul akan kuhajar kamu!"(sambil menatap langit)

Sasuke:"emmm..bibi aku dan Naruto meminta izin untuk menikah walaupun kami sama sama laki laki tapi kami saling mencintai"

Kushina:"hhh…Naruto…Naruto…kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau aku izinkan lagi pula aku percaya kamu bisa melindungi anakku yang bawel ini"

Naruto:"aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakak tertuamu itu sekarang"

LOCATION FALCON'S TOWER

Madara:"apa! Bagaimana bisa?! Dasar payah! Pergi! Pergi dari sini!"

Zetsu:"sekali lagi maaf tuan"(pergi dari ruangan)

Madara:"aku tidak ingin anakku jadi seperti Sasuke!,kita lihat saja dia akan menjadi Don Falcon kelak ha..ha..haa…haa..

Shishui:"kau ini! Selalu saja! Sudah kau palsukan kematianku sekarang kamu main main? Huh!"

Madara:"tenang saja,setelah tahu kau bukan anak kandung si Uchiha Rikudo itu aku kan langsung ya!kau tahu lah!"

Shishui:"(pipi memerah) diam!,aku akan pulang awas nanti kalau terlambat pulang!"(pergi dari ruangan)

Madara:"iya! Iya! Bawel!"

CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"ONE SIDE YOUR LOVE AND OTHER SIDE YOUR HATE"

YOKUBUSTSA TOWER

Kakashi:"bagaimana keadaan wilayah?"

Shikamaru:"semuanya mulai terkendali kita sudah menguasai 2/3 kota dan anggota kita bertambah pesat bahkan…."

Kakashi:"bahkan apa?"

Guy:"mereka kurang terkendali,mereka kebanyakan dari klan Uchiha yang memiliki sifat anarkis"

Kakashi:"emmm…bagaimana kalau kita bentuk Family baru di bawah kepemimpinan Sasuke? karena dia seorang Uchiha yang layak jadi pemimpin"

Shikamaru:"jika pemimpinnya Sasuke aku setuju tapi dimana wilayahnya?"

Yamato:"kita beri daerah Selatan dan sebagian Barat San Pedro karena di sana banyak anggota klan Uchiha yang menetap dan mendirikan bar bar kecil"

Kakashi:"baiklah kalau begitu apa semua anggota di ruangan ini setuju?"

Semua Di Ruangan:"kami setuju!"

ITACHI HOUSE

Itachi:"Sumachan! Tolong ambilkan minuman!"

Asuma:"(pipi memerah) kamu bisa tidak memanggilku Asuma saja?"

Itachi:"tergantung bagaimana nanti malam,bagus atau tidaknya?"

Asuma:"(super blussing) diam!,"(pergi ke dapur)

Garaa:"aku heran,kenapa kalian para Uchiha selalu menggoda dalam setiap perkataanya?"

Itachi:"ya begitulah kami,ras terbaik yang setara dengan klan Senju yang lembut tapi jika di ranjang sama kuatnya seperti Uchiha"

Garaa:"darimana kau tahu?"

Itachi:"itu rahasia Klan"

Garaa:"terserah! Aku akan menemui Ino"(pergi keluar rumah)

Itachi:"andai Shishui masih hidup dia akan bahagia bersama kami"

TIMEJUMP 1 MONTH SASUKE NEW APARTMEN ,SAN PEDRO,USA

Kringgg….kring…..

Naruto:"Sasuke? angkat telephonya!"

Sasuke:"sebentar !aku sedang mandi!"

Naruto:"hmmmm….harus aku,halo? Kediaman Uchiha"

Kakashi:"hey! Naruto bagaimana keadaan keponakanku?"

Naruto:"biasa,menangis,makan,tidur ya harus sabar oh ya! Ada masalah apa menelepon?"

Kakashi:"tolong nanti kau dan Sasuke datang ke Yokubustsa Family Bar sebentar,aku mau bicarakan hal penting pada kalian bisa?"

Naruto:"bagaimana jika ke Yokubusta Tower saja karena Masaru tidak tahan bau alcohol,mencium whiski dari Itachi saja sudah menangis bagaimana?"

Kakashi:"baiklah tapi aku akan kirim limousine untuk kalian dan jangan menolak! Aku ingin Masaru aman di kawalan ok?"

Naruto:"baik! Baik! Ingat jangan ada alcohol ok sudah ya bye!(memutus telephon)

Kakashi:"tap…"

Naruto:"Sasuke! kemari cepat atau kuhajar kamu!"

Sasuke:"ada apa? Sudah tidak sabar? Mau itu sekarang?"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) diam!,nanti kita akan bertemu Kakashi di YT,kita akan di jemput limousine jadi bersiaplah!"

DI OROCHI INC TOWER

Orochimaru:"kita harus menguasai Falcon's bagaimanapun caranya!"

Kabuto:"aku punya informasi bahwa anak dari Naruto bukan anak Sasuke melainkan anak dari Madara"

Orochimaru:"benarkah!? Jika begitu kita culik saja anak itu dan manfaatkan pasti Madara akan menuruti perintahku jika menyangkut anaknya,kerja bagus Kabuto, Suigetstu! Kuperintahkan kau untuk menculik anak itu tapi jangan bunuh kedua orang tuanya aku ingin melihat mereka memohon kepadaku ha..ha..ha..ha…"

Suigetsu:"baik!tuan"(pergi dari ruangan)

Orochimaru:"kita pasti akan menang!"

YAKOBOSTSU TOWER 20.00 PM

Kakashi:"sasuke,ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

Sasuke:"ada apa?"

Kakashi:"aku ingin kamu membangun Family baru di selatan San Pedro"

Sasuke:"tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Kakashi:"kau tahu banyak sekali Klan Uchiha yang menetap di Amerika akan tetapi selain Madara mereka sulit untuk diatur dan aku juga tahu Madara adalah kakak tertuamu oleh karena itu pasti para Uchiha akan tunduk kepadamu"

Sasuke:"bagaimana mau membentuk Family uang saja aku hanya punya sedikit"

Kakashi:"begini aku akan beri pinjaman lunak sebesar 1000000000¥ untuk modal Family dan kamu boleh mengembalikan kapanpun pada saat Family yang kamu pimpin sudah besar"

Sasuke:"apa!? Satu milyar yen! Tapi untuk apa?"

Kakashi:"ya untuk membangun gedung,merekrut anggota,dan membeli senjata dan lain lain"

Sasuke:"tapi!..tapi!..."

Kakashi:"ini perintahku! Pimpin semua Uchiha itu! Cepat!"

Sasuke:"baiklah!"(lari keluar ruangan)

DI LOBI YAKOBUSTSU TOWER

Naruto:"hey jadi bagaimana? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sasuke:"Kakashi menyuruhku membentuk Family baru di selatan San Pedro"

Naruto:"tapi bagaimana dengan uangnya?"

Sasuke:"satu milyar yen?"

Naruto:"Oh begitu….APA! SEBANYAK ITU!? BAGAIMANA BISA !? ..mmppfff(dibekap Sasuke)

Sasuke:"diam! Atau Masaru akan bangun,menangis dan mungkin gedung ini akan runtuh! Jadi pelan pelan"

Naruto:"ok,satu milyar yen? Tapi siapa anggotanya?"

Sasuke:"Kakashi menyuruhku merekrut para Uchiha karena mereka hanya patuh 100% dengan keturunan Uchiha Rikudo"

Naruto:"Uchiha Rikudo? Jadi nama ayahmu Uchiha Rikudo?"

Sasuke:"dia adalah pendiri klan Uchiha dan juga ayahku yang memiliki empat sifat yang berbeda yang diturunkan kepada empat anaknya"

Naruto:"empat sifat?"

Sasuke:"licik ke Madara,cekatan ke Itachi,percaya diri kepadaku,ramah ke Shishui"

Naruto:"kha!..kha!...kha! percaya!..diri!..ha!.ha!"(pergi meninggalkan Sasuke)

Sasuke:"awas! kau Naruto! Hey! Jangan pergi!"(mengejar Naruto)

SASUKE NEW HOUSE 11.06 PM

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke tertidur tiba tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari kamar Masaru,Naruto datang ke kamar dan tiba tiba

Naruto:"ada apa? Masaru?,APA! Sasuke! Sasuke! Masaru hilang!"

Sasuke:"bagaimana biasa!? Masaru! Masaru!"

Naruto:"Sasuke! hiks..hiks…dimana Masaru?..."(sambil dipeluk Sasuke)

(Sasuke melihat selembar kain bersimbol)Sasuke:"simbolini kan! Milik Orochimaru!,sial! Dasar ular!"

Naruto:"bagaimana ini Sasuke!?"

Sasuke:"kita harus mengabari Kakashi ayo! Cepat!"

CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"HE SAVE YOUR CHILD BUT STILL HATEFUL"

KAKASHI NEW MANSHION 03.00 AM

Sasuke:"Kakashi!.Kakashi!"

Kakashi:"oaaahem…ada apa? Dunia sudah berakhir?"

Sasuke:"Masaru hilang! Dia diculik Orochimaru!"

Kakashi:"apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?"

Naruto:"Ma..Masaru…hiks..hiks…hiksss"

Kakashi:"kalau mengandalkan intel kita pasti sulit tapi jika…"

Sasuke:"jika apa!?"

Kakashi:"jika Madara pasti dia tahu dimana saja tempat persembunyian Orochimaru tapi jika aku atau kamu(Sasuke) pasti sulit..tapi jika kamu Naruto pasti akan mudah membujuknya"

Naruto:"apapun akan kulakukan! demi Masaru! Sasuke antar aku ke Tsukoyomi Tower sekarang!"

Sasuke:"baiklah! Ayo cepat!"(menarik naruto masuk ke mobil)

Kakashi:"hati hati! Dijalan! Aku akan kirimkan Pasukanku! Kabari aku!"

TSUKOYOMI TOWER

Madara:"ada apa? Mau menyerahkan anakku?"

Naruto:"Masaru!...Masa..hiks…hiks…."

Madara:"ada apa dengan anakku!? Cepat katakan! Ada apa dengannya!?"

Sasuke:"dia! diculik Orochimaru!..tolong kami! Kami tidak tahu lagi harus kemana? Tolong kami!"

Madara:"Dasar ular!,demi anakku aku akan menyelamatkanya kalian tunggu disini,Pasukan! Cepat bersiap!"(pergi keluar ruangan)

OROCHI INC TOWER

Orochimaru:"bagaimana tugasmu sukses?"

Suigetsu:"saya berhasil tuan,tanpa meninggalkan jejak"

Orochimaru:"bagus bagu…bodoh! Dimana ikat kepalamu! Sial! Mereka pasti sudah tahu!"

Suigetsu:"maaf tuan! Sepertinya tertinggal sewaktu saya masuk dari jendela"

Orochimaru:"sial!,cepat bangun pertahanan di sekeliling gedung cepat!"

Suigetsu:"baik tuan!"

Orochimaru:"dan cepat bawa bayi itu ke bunker!"

Suigetsu:"siap tuan!"(pergi membawa Masaru)

(suara tembakan)

Orochimaru:"apa?! Mereka berhasil masuk?"

Madara:"Orochimaru! Dimana putraku!"

Orochimaru:"apa yang kamu maksud?!"

Madara:"jangan berani berbohong di depanku!"

Orochimaru:"kalau memang iya kenapa?! Rasakan ini!"(menembak)

Madara:"arrghh…rasakan ini"(menembak beberapa kali)

Orochimaru:"arrrgh! Kutunggu kau di neraka! Arrrgh…arrg…"(Orochimaru jatuh dan mati)

Madara:"Zetsu! Zetsu! Kemari!"

Zetsu:"apa tuan tidak apa apa!?"

Madara:"aku tidak apa apa,apa kalian sudah temukan putraku?"

Zetsu:"sudah tuan,sekarang putra anda sedang di mobil"

Madara:"tolong bawa aku ke putraku"

TIMEJUMP 2 HOURS LOCATON TSUKOYOMI TOWER

Madara datang menggunakan kursi roda dengan Masaru dipangkuanya dan para penjaga dibelakangnya

Madara:"ini,jaga dia baik baik jika ini terulang lagi akan kuambil putraku,ingat itu, Zetsu ayo pergi!"

Sasuke:"terima kasih kakak"

Madara:"hm.."

Naruto:"Masaru jangan pergi lagi..hiks..hiks…mama menyayangimu."(memeluk erat Masaru)

Sasuke:"ayo kita pulang"

TIMEJUMP 1 YEAR LOCATION MASARU INC TOWER,SOUTH SAN PEDRO

Sasuke:"halo Naruchan bagaimana keadaan Masaru?"

Naruto:"ya masih seperti biasa menangis dan lain lain,huh! Kenapa Uchiha selalu membuatku kesulitan?"

Sasuke:"tapi di malam hari tidak kan?"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah) diam!,kapan kamu pulang? Masaru menangis kalau tidak melihat rambut pantat ayam milikmu itu!"

Sasuke:"dasar rambut durian!? Yang selalu mendesah keenakan di waktu malam!? Dan meminta lebih walaupun sudah berkali kali melakukan 'itu'!?"

Naruto:"ok! Ok! Ok! Kamu menang,pokoknya pulang ya aku baru masak ramen special dan AWAS KALAU PULANG TERLAMBAT!"(memutuskan telephone)

Sasuke:"huh! bawel"

Madara:"Sasuke"

Sasuke:"kakak?,kenapa ada apa datang kemari?"

Madara:"hhhh…aku ingin berkata jujur….sebenarnya…..,Shishui… masih hidup"

Sasuke:"apa!? Tapi dia kan sudah kakak bunuh!?"

Madara:"sebenarnya…."

FLASHBACK 2 YEAR AGO,KONOHA G,UCHIHA PRIVATE HOUSE

Shishui:"kakak,sebenarnya aku bukan anak dari ayah"

Madara:"apa!? Tapi ibu kan? Yang melahirkanmu!"

Shishui:"aku adalah anak dari selingkuhan ibu"

Madara:"Oh jadi begitu(aku bisa manfaatkan ini) buka bajumu! Semuanya!"

Shishui:"tapi kak"

Madara:"buka! Atau kalau tidak nanti kuberitahu ayah biar dia mengusirmu!"

Shishui:"ba…baik"

Shishui perlahan lahan membuka baju dan celana dan terlihat kulit putih mulus dan penns kecil serta wajah imut Shishui lantas Madara juga melepas seluruh pakaianya dan mendekat ke Shishui lantas mencumi leher

Shishu:"apa yanghh..kakak lakukan?"

Madara:"mmm..mmmm…. diam dan nikmati"

Shishui:"ahh…aahhh kakak….ahhh…kakahhhhahhh…ahhhh…apa yang kakah ahhh…lakukan?"

Madara:"ayo kita berbaring,tahan jika sakit"

Shishui:"apa yang kaka..akhh!...jangan!...sakit!"

Madara:"diam! Knh!...knh!...knh!"

OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

Sasuke:"Madara dan Shishui sedang apa?"

Sasuke yang penasaran mencoba mengintip ke lubang kunci dan terkejut melihat Madara memperkosa tidak berani menolong Shishui dan pergi…di pagi hari Madara mengumumkan bahwa Shishui telah dibunuh dan jasadnya tidak ditemukan…Sasuke menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya ke Itachi,mereka merasa benci dan pergi untuk menetap di Amerika tapi sebenarnya Shishui masih hidup,menikah dengan Madara dan berganti nama menjadi Senju Shisuki

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke:"lalu kenapa kakak melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto!?"

Madara:"pikiranku waktu itu sangat kacau ditambah aku minum terlalu banyak lalu tanpa pikiran aku melakukan itu kepada Naruto walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melakukanya setelah itu aku pingsan dan para pembantu menceritakan apa yang kulakukan kepada Naruto"

Sasuke:"lalu kenapa kakak tidak memberitahu dimana Naruto pada saat itu!?"

Madara:"aku terlalu takut kehilangan anakku karena pasti kalau kau tahu anak itu adalah anakku pasti kau akan…."

Sasuke:"mungkin aku yang dulu akan berfikiran seperti itu tapi setelah bertemu Naruto aku bersumpah akan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun dan anaknya walaupun itu bukan anakku"

Madara:"maafkan kakakmu ini,aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong kepada kalian"(menunduk)

Sasuke:"kami sudah lama memaafkan kakak,jika kakak ingin bertemu Masaru kapanpun pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka"

Madara:"terimakasih,jika kalian ingin bertemu Shishui ini nomer telephonya,maaf aku tidak bisa berlama lama"(memberikan kartu nama dan pergi)

Sasuke:"Shishuki Senju? Apa ini mungkin?"

CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"EVERYTHING WILL BE SO BEAUTIFUL AT THE END"

TIMEJUMP 1 MONTH LOCATION SASUKE HOUSE,SOUTH SAN PEDRO

Madara:"Sasuke! Sasuke! kami datang!'

Sasuke:"oh kakak! Dan Shishui!? Lama sekali tidak bertemu"(memeluk Shishui)

Shishui:"apa kabar kak?"

Sasuke:"baik! Baik! Ayo masuk"

Madara dan Shishui masuk ke dalam rumah,di dalam Itachi dan Asuma sudah menunggu dan Naruto sedang memasak makanan di dapur

Itachi:"Shishui!? Ini kamu!?"(memeluk erat Shishui)

Sishui:"kakak! Aku rindu kakak! Hiks..hiks..maaf kak"

Itachi:"sudah sudah kalian tidak bersalah"

Naruto datang dari dapur

Naruto:"hey! Semuanya sudah datang! Sekarang kita bagi kelompok,yang menjadi Seme dan yang menjadi Uke ayo cepat!"

Setelah membagi kelompok kemuadian mereka berbincang bincang

Naruto:"hey Asuma,kamu cerita duluan!"

Asuma:"huh! malam pertama adalah malam terburuk,bahkan Itachi merekam dan memphotonya dan di pasang di komputernya huh! menyebalkan!"

Naruto:"Shishui kamu selanjutnya!"

Shishui:"yaa pada saat itu umurku baru 16 tahun aku masih lugu tahu tahu aku disuruh membuka baju setelah itu sepanjang malam aku kesakitan dan dipagi harinya Madara sudah menghilang,sangat menyebalkan"

Naruto:"saat pertama ku aku sedang mengintip kamu Asuma tiba tiba dari belakng Sasuke menarikku ke kamar,melucuti pakaianku dan tanpa foreplay dia langsung,di sebagian besar malam itu aku kesakitan,mereka para uchiha memang menyebalkan!"

Naruto,Shishui,Asuma:"mereka!memang menyebalkan!,ha..ha..ha..ha.."

DI KELOMPOK LAIN

Sasuke:"Itachi kau duluan!"

Itachi:"ummm…terlalu banyak tapi menurutku Asuma adalah yang terbaik yaa walaupun aku memaksakan ke dirinya tapi di saat saat terakhir dia sangat menyukaianya bahkan aku merekamnya,ha..ha..ha… ketika dia mau melaporkanku ke polisi dia kuancam menggunakan rekaman itu yaa pada saat ahhh..ahhh Itachi! Lagi! Lagi! Dia langsung pingsan dengan wajah memerah"

Sasuke:"Madara kamu selanjutnya!"

Madara:"emmm….pertama kali…Shishui sepertinya ketika aku tahu dia bukan Uchiha dengan kenyataan itu kuancam dia jika tidak mau akan kulaporkkan kepada ayah padahal ayah sudah tahu sejak lama ,lalu dia kusuruh membuka baju dan dengan lugunya dia buka dan sepanjang malam dia mendesah tidak karuan tapi ketika dia kesakitan adalah saat yang paling sexy seperti akhh!...kakak!.jangan!..ahhhh begitu uhhh! Saat itu dia sangat sexy"

Sasuke:"malam yang sama di rumah yang sama di kamar yang berbeda dengan Itachi ,Naruto sedang mengintip Itachi dan Asuma,kulihat dari belakang pantat Naruto sangat sexy bahkan aku yang sedang ingin mandi menjadi tidak tahan lalu kutarik dia dan kulucuti seluruh pakaianya dan tanpa foreplay semalaman dia menjerit Sasuke!...hentikanhh!...akhh…..jangan!...jangan! ketika itu mungkin saat paling 'panas' dalam hidupku ha! Ha! Ha! Dasar! Para rubah!"

Madara,Itachi,Sasuke:"Dasar! Para rubah! Kka!..ha!..ha!..ha!.."

Mendengar mereka di panggil rubah Kelompok Uke menjadi….

Naruto,Asuma,Shishui:"apa yang kalian katakan!? Rubah!?"

Madara,Itachi,Sasuke:"he..he..he.. LARI! PARA RUBAH MENGAMUK!"(mereka lari ketakutan)

Naruto,Asuma,Shishui:"AWAS KALIAN YA! JANGAN LARI! KEJAR!"(mengejar suami mereka)

ENDING HEY INI BUKAN ENDING TAPI SEBUAH AWAL BARU

Writers:"hey! Semuanya berkumpul cepat! Atau kuhapus kalian dari cerita"

Naruto:"hey semuanya cepat atau si bawel akan menghapus kita!"

Writers:"ehem!..ehem! apa yang kau katakan Naruto!?"

Naruto:"oh!..he..he…he..maaf!,hey cepat kemari!"

Semua tokoh:"kami datang! Ada apa?"

Naruto:"tuan minta kita untuk memberi kata untuk cerita baru!"

Sasuke:"cerita apa?"

Writers:"kalian lupa! Padahal aku sudah menggaji kalian dengan banyak tapi!"

Sasuke:"oh! Cerita itu? OK SEMUANYA BERSIAP!

Writers:"ok roll and action"

Naruto:"jangan lupa baca cerita kelanjutan dari Three Uchiha yaitu Masaru! Hanya di…"

Semua:"Fanfiction!"

Naruto:"di akun yang sama ya! Jangan lupa!"

Writers:"cut!,sudah semuanya bubar!"

Semua:"bubar!,bubar!

Naruto:"huh!,capek juga jadi tokoh ini"

Sasuke:"mau mengulangi adegan lagi Naruchan?"

Naruto:"(pipi memerah)diam!,ce…cepat matikan lampunya"

Sasuke:"sudah tidak sabar yaa!? Ayo!"(mematikan lampu)

TOKOH

NARUTO(18TAHUN),SASUKE(20TAHUN),ITACHI(21TAHUN),ASUMA(19TAHUN),MADARA(23TAHUN),SHISHUI(18TAHUN),KAKASHI(23TAHUN),GUY(22TAHUN),LEE(18TAHUN),SHIKAMARU(19TAHUN),YAMATO(22TAHUN),OROCHIMARU(32TAHUN),SHUIGETSU(24TAHUN),HIASHI(40TAHUN),HIZAZE(56TAHUN),NEIJI(19TAHUN),GARAA(23TAHUN),OBITO(32TAHUN),KABUTO(22TAHUN),ZETSU(20TAHUN),SAKURA(17TAHUN),MINATO(45TAHUN),KUSHINA(30TAHUN),DEIDARA(20TAHUN),FUGAKU(20TAHUN),MASARU(1 TAHUN Naruto kecil tapi berambut sedikit panjang seperti Madara).

TANKYOU FOR READERS,FANFICTION INC,MASASHI KISHIMOTO,AND SPECIAL TANKS TO MYSELF.

PERINGATAN! JANGAN LUPA BACA 'MASARU'

YULI PRASETYO MUKTI ™ PROUDLY PRESENTS FANFICTION STORY "THREE UCHIHA" BILA ADA SALAH PENULISAN MOHON DI KRITIK DAN BILA MENYINGGUNG MOHON DIMAAFKAN . ASSALAMUALAIKUH WARRAHMATULAHI WABARAKHATUH

BE CONTINUE TO MASARU STORY LINE


End file.
